


Side Effects

by demon_faith



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Foley, Secret Agent. Laid low by metal detectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost five years since I picked up this ff100 claim. I've been away from my boys for a good long while, but I thought it was time I returned to them. I'm in the middle of rewatching this series and I hope to throw a few ficlets out there.
> 
> Based off a line in 1x2: Training Day.

"I'm here for the trade."

Kyle shook his head and smiled. Six years later and Jake still acted like he was in a movie. The warehouse security camera had been easy to hack – for Jake, anyway – and Kyle could look right at him, even as the microphone carried Jake's voice to anxious ears.

Jake set the briefcase on the table, keeping it closed and facing him. Good man, thought Kyle. Don't give anything away.

The leader of the Russians, Mikhail Pavlov, stepped forward, gesturing with his pistol.

"We will bring out the weapon."

A simple dustsheet covered over a billion dollars worth of R&D, the best biological warfare money could buy. Jake took it all in with a nod of his head.

"Impressive. I'll take it."

He slid the briefcase across the table. One of the men went to open it, but Pavlov stayed his hand.

"We trust Mr Jameson. Come, we will drink a toast to good business."

Pavlov put his hand on Jake's shoulder and led him towards the side room. Count the money out of sight, Kyle thought, nodding. It was going well. Jake would be in the side room when the agents stormed the warehouse. Out of harm's way.

"Prepare to move on my signal," Kyle said, tracking Jake's movements with the camera. He wasn't going to lose sight of him for a moment.

Pavlov stepped into the side room. "Finest vodka, from my uncle's collection."

"I look forward to-"

Jake crossed the threshold and crashed to his knees. Kyle was on his feet in a moment.

"Something wrong?" Pavlov bent to help Jake up, but Jake was collapsing fast.

"All units – MOVE! Agent down."

Kyle was out of the truck in a second, unable to stand by and watch Jake fall. Twelve agents entered the building, covering every available exit, and earning the surrender of five Russians without one shot fired.

But Kyle didn't care. He ran for the doorway, raising his weapon to Pavlov. "Back away now."

The man stepped back, holding up his hands. "I did nothing. He fell."

Another agent stepped in to secure Pavlov and Kyle knelt down beside Jake, who was twitching in the doorway. A line of blood ran from his nose and his eyes were unfocussed.

"Jake? Can you hear me? Jake!"

Kyle looked up at Pavlov. "What's in this room?" he demanded, desperate now.

Pavlov shrugged. "Nothing! Vodka, ammunition, metal detector-"

Kyle quickly dragged Jake out of the doorway and back into the warehouse. Jake instantly fell still, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself. Kyle heaved him into his lap, cradling his head.

"Jake, it was a metal detector. You're going to be okay."

Jake grasped weakly at Kyle's jacket, breathing slowing as he regained control.

"I hate those things."

Kyle smiled, a shadow of his usual grin, and rubbed Jake's shoulders. He was going to be fine. They were fine.

"Does this mean you're making dinner?"

Kyle batted his shoulder playfully and started helping him to his feet. "It means you can pick the delivery. After Diane's cleared you."

Jake leaned heavily on Kyle's shoulder and lowered his voice. "Can't we skip Diane and just go home?"

Kyle patted Jake's chest, heavily his arm over his shoulder and supporting him as they walked out. "She'd kill us both and you know it. If I get you home tonight, I'll consider it a victory."

He trusted his men to know how to pack up a gang of arms dealers. Kyle gently helped Jake into the passenger seat of the SUV. Jake touched his arm.

"You were worried."

"I'm a professional."

Jake grinned. "You were worried. I can tell."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "So sue me. You can't keep out of trouble."

It was good to be known, to watch his partner's back. It was good to come home to the man when the job let the spies leave for the night.

It was good to love Jake Foley, despite the side effects.


End file.
